warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Ravagers
The Ravagers are a warband of Chaos Space Marines comprised entirely of murderous Khornate Berserkers drawn from the World Eaters Traitor Legion. It was active during the 930's.M41. Warband History Notable Campaigns *'Adumbria Campaign (937.M41)' - The Ravagers were first observed by Imperial forces engaging in hit-and-run raids on the Tau colony world of Salomine, located in the Segmentum Ultima, adjacent to the Damocles Gulf. They were also notorious for attacking Imperial convoys within the Salomine System as well. The warband was unexpectedly caught between an Imperial Navy fleet and the Tau colony world. Sustaining heavy casualties, the Ravagers somehow managed to make good their escape into the Warp towards the projected destination of the world of Adumbria. After arriving in-system, the Ravagers sustained further losses to their fleet from the Imperial Navy flotilla that had stationed itself in orbit, but several of their forces still managed to make planetfall. The Ravagers attacked several different sites on the planet but were repelled by a combined Imperial Guard force composed of regiments from the Tallarn Desert Raiders 229th Regiment and the Valhallan Ice Warriors 597th Regiment led by the Imperial Hero Commissar Ciaphas Cain. The Imperial forces soon came to the realisation that they had been caught between two rival factions of the Forces of Chaos. The Ravagers were actually on the Imperial world in order to disrupt a Slaaneshi Cult from summoning a Greater Daemon from the Warp and turning the Imperial planet into a Daemon World dedicated to Khorne's rival, the Prince of Pleasure. The Ravagers only attacked apparent ritual sites in order to disrupt the cult from achieving its dark goals. The Imperial forces were able to determine where the final cult ritual was to be held and immediately deployed their troops in order to halt it. The Ravagers had also extrapolated the location of this ritual as well and teleported a large force of Khornate Berserkers into the area to slay the servants of the Prince of Chaos. Attacking simultaneously, the Valhallans, led by Commissar Cain, managed to follow the attacking Chaos Space Marine force as they smashed their way through the cult's inadequate defences. Unfortunately, they were unable to halt the ritual from reaching fruition, and the Slaaneshi cult summoned the Greater Daemon Emeli Duboir. Somehow Cain managed to defeat the daemon after shooting her in the head with his Laspistol, banishing her corrupted spirit back to the Warp from whence she came. The Commissar then called in an artillery barrage to obliterate the location of the ritual and the remaining Chaos factions within it. The remaining Ravagers Chaos Space Marines elsewhere on the planet were defeated by the Imperium's military forces. Warband Appearance Warband Colours The Ravagers, like the World Eaters Traitor Legion, wear the colours of devotees of the Blood God; blood-red Power Armour with brass trim. Warband Badge The Ravagers' badge is the same as that of their parent Traitor Legion, the World Eaters, which is a fanged maw engulfing a world. Some versions omit the world, only using a large, fanged maw. Sources *''The Traitor's Hand'' (Novel) by Sandy Mitchell es:Devastadores (Partida de Guerra) Category:R Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marine Legions Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:World Eaters